


Lord Of Pain

by TheDestinyWay1000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Post-Knights of the Old Republic, Pre-Knights of the Old Republic, Sith Academy, Sith Empire, Sith Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDestinyWay1000/pseuds/TheDestinyWay1000
Summary: A one shot detailing Darth Sion's life up until the events of Knights of the Old Republic 2.





	Lord Of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Decided to write something besides another MCU related fic, and then went to write this one shot based off my favorite game series.
> 
> This one shot adds some backstory to Sion up until the events of The Sith Lords.
> 
> Hope you all like it!

There was once a Jedi Knight who was the greatest Guardian in the history of the Jedi Order. He could shrug off pain like no other Jedi could and managed to survive many battles that would have killed any other Jedi. Like many Jedi though, he was inspired by Exar Kun's promise of a new golden age and forsake the Jedi Order.

"You cannot leave! You are ungrateful!" Screamed Master Vrook to his former Padawan.

"I have seen what the Jedi Order has become. You my old master along with the council have let the Jedi lose their way. Wasting time serving a broken and useless Republic that does not even began to comprehend our _power_." The former Padawan of Vrook told his old master.

"You are on the path to the Dark Side if you leave the Jedi Order! Kun deceives you all!" Vrook screamed out to his old Padawan as he was leaving the temple.

"The Jedi deceives all the _time_. You yourself have done it and will so _again_." The former Padawan of Vrook told his old master who was lost for words.

The former Guardian fought a long hard war against the Jedi Order with Exar Kun's army and they were eventually defeated by the Jedi and the Republic. The former Guardian was slain in the final battle, but came back to _life_ somehow with several scars on his body and the loss of his right eye. His body would continue to decay and fracture until the day he met his fate.

The former Guardian then witnessed the Mandalorian Wars sometime after the end of the Great Sith War and witnessed the horrors and carnage that would continue to shape him. He also saw two Jedi Knights, Revan and Malak come out of this war in a way similar to him and the actions of another Jedi Knight at Malachor V that ended the Mandalorain Wars. When Revan and Malak returned a couple years of later as Sith, he fought beside them in their conquest for the galaxy.

"I am ready to serve." The Sith Marauder told his Revan and Malak aboard Malak's command ship.

"Yes, there are Jedi on Taspir III. Go there and kill them, but leave the Republic military base intact." Revan told the confused Sith Marauder.

"Why would we simply not destroy it?!" Malak asked his master confused and agitated by Revan always leaving Republic bases intact.

"Because my _apprentice_ , it is part of my plan." Revan told Malak who simply did not understand.

The Sith Marauder himself cared nothing for their petty arguments and went to slay the Jedi on Taspir III, but on his return to Revan and Malak, he was approached by an elderly woman.

"So you waste your power and talents on this war of _deception_?" The elderly woman asked raising her head to show her face which had red glowing eyes.

"Who are you?" The Sith Marauder asked to this strange elderly woman who seemed very powerful.

"I am Traya. Come with me and I will show you something that will help you become who you were meant to be." Traya said to the Sith Marauder as they traveled to Malachor V.

"What is this place?" The Sith Marauder asked as they walked to the halls of the Trayus Academy.

"It is always been _here_. A relic that survived the horrors of the Mandalorain Wars." Explained Traya.

"I see. And who is _that_." Sion asked, pointing to a man who seemed human, but his faceless was so lifeless standing next to the doors to the Trayus Core.

"Ah, one like you that refuses to _die_. He was a Jedi caught in the tragedy here, but unlike most, he managed to survive and has been trapped here ever since." Traya explained to the Sith Marauder.

"Very well. What is it you wish to show me?" The Sith Marauder asked to Traya ready to be done with this and return to the war.

"Yes, both of you follow me." Traya commanded as to two former Jedi followed her through the doors to the Trayus Core. "Sit here with me in the center and let us mediate." Traya said as she closed her eyes with the two former Jedi and they all experienced visions.

"I feel _pain_." The Sith Marauder said as he was mediating.

The other former Jedi did not speak, but he was feeling a great _hunger_.

"Yes, you are both realizing your true destines _now_." Traya said impressed with her new apprentices.

The Sith Marauder was reborn as _Darth Sion_ while the Jedi trapped on Malachor V was reborn as _Darth Nihilus_. After training with Traya for a time, Sion returned to find Malak dead, Revan redeemed, and the Sith Empire crippled. Their chance for an empire, to heal this broken galaxy, destroyed by _Revan_. Sion went to Sith Academy with the surviving Sith Lords at the academy on Korriban to come up with a plan for revenge against Jedi, but all the surviving Sith Lords turned on one other like _beasts_. What little remained after their massacre fled to the unknown parts of the galaxy, fearing Revan and his allies. Sion himself returned to Malachor V to finish his training and plan his revenge against Revan and the Jedi, but Traya insisted on waiting on his and Nihilus' plan for a shadow war against the Jedi. Both angry and unwilling to wait to begin killing the Jedi, turned on Traya and cast her out of the Sith Triumvirate for her assumed cowardice. Now they both hunt those wretched Jedi wherever they exist, and Sion himself had learned of one currently on the mining colony of Peragus II….

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked that! Big fan of the games and really wish we had a KOTOR 3 instead of the Revan book and Tor...but TLSCRM is pretty great though in the mean time!


End file.
